The present invention relates to a wind tunnel balance and a system with a wing model mounted on a wind tunnel balance, in particular for use in a cryogenic wind tunnel for measuring critical aeroelastic models at high Reynolds numbers in the supersonic range.
Dynamic wind tunnel experiments with elastic wing models are mainly carried out at Reynolds numbers, which, for example, are an order of magnitude below the Reynolds numbers actually occurring at cruising flight speeds of large aircraft. The significance of experiments of this type is therefore limited.
Experiments at high Reynolds numbers have previously been difficult to carry out since, in particular, there is a lack of precise, stable wing attachments working at high frequency, so-called wind tunnel balances. Using a 6-component wind tunnel balance, three forces along axes that are orthogonal to one another and three moments about these axes can be measured. The wind tunnel balance keeps the wing model steady, the forces acting from outside on the wing model being counteracted by corresponding counter-forces which can then be measured.
The document EP 0 340 316 A1 discloses, for example, a 6-component wind tunnel balance having a loading device, by means of which loading forces in three axes perpendicular to one another and moments about these axes can be applied to a test model. The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,497 A discloses a 6-component wind tunnel balance for measuring forces and moments on an aircraft model in a wind tunnel.
However, there is a need for wind tunnel balances, with which critical aeroelastic models can be mapped, which combine actuators and sensors in a housing, which are configured for cryogenic experimentation surroundings and with which wing models can be tested in the range of high Reynolds numbers.